


Built Differently

by ThisChairIsMyHomeNow



Series: You're It for Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Happy Mother's Day, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisChairIsMyHomeNow/pseuds/ThisChairIsMyHomeNow
Summary: “I’m supposed to be sad today, aren’t I?” Nat asks.





	Built Differently

**Author's Note:**

> This moment is set in the same universe as [All the Names We'll Never Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10427400) but reading that fic is not required to understand this one. All you need to know is that Maria and Natasha LOVE EACH OTHER and are hiding out in Wakanda together after helping Steve break everybody out of the Raft prison.
> 
> Also it's Mother's Day and I'm feeling some type of way for reasons.

“Do you want kids?” Natasha asks Maria, apropos of nothing, while they’re lying poolside. Maria almost spews out her sip of margarita.

“I didn’t think you did,” Nat says, looking almost relieved by Maria’s spit-take. “But I just wanted to clarify.”

Maria finally stops coughing and regains herself enough to say, “My guns are my babies. I’m very proud of them and all they’ve accomplished.”

Nat smiles at this, thank God, and takes a hard look at the pistol on the patio table in between their lounge chairs. “In that case,” she says, “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Maria head snaps in Natasha’s direction. “That’s today?”

“It is.”

“Oh,” Maria says, and then she says _“oh”_ again, but differently, softly; she’s something close to careful. She clears her throat. It’s not that they’ve never discussed their traumas before—but this suddenly feels like an Important Moment™, one that Maria would really like to not ruin.

“I’m supposed to be sad today, aren’t I?” Nat asks casually. “ _Sadness_ on Mother’s Day is appropriate when your mom is dead and you can’t have children, right? I’m supposed to be really, really sad.”

“Are you?”

Nat drains the last of her drink with a little shrug. “I’m sad my glass is empty.”

Maria’s really not sure if she’s supposed to laugh at that, but laughter slips out anyway; sure enough Nat is grinning at her slyly. They’re quite the pair, they are: both with dead mothers whom they never really _knew_ to begin with and both possessing about as much maternal interest as a [ harp seal. ](http://www.elstonhill.com/HarpSeal2.html) It’s not that they dislike kids — Nat goes uncharacteristically gooey around them, especially Barton’s rugrats. But at the end of the day, adding a tiny, vulnerable dependent creature to their chaotic lives is _not_ on their list of things to do.

“Are we dead inside?” Nat asks, stifling more laughter.

“No,” Maria says. “We’re just built differently.”

  
  



End file.
